


Swept Under The Rug

by blu_eyed_demon



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_eyed_demon/pseuds/blu_eyed_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's changed between Adam and Rocky since their Zeo Quests and Rocky's inclined to blame their colour changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept Under The Rug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agape_eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agape_eternal/gifts).



> In my mind the boys are 18 in Zeo since they graduated at the start of Turbo. This was meant to be a PWP written at agape_eternal's request but it kinda developed a plot along the way.
> 
> Whilst the characters are not my own, this work is and I do not give permission for this work to be duplicated or posted anywhere else

**  
**

The plus side of being valued customers for so many years was that Ernie trusted the Rangers a lot more than most of the teens that came in and out of the juice bar. Since they were such 'honest kids' he often let them lock up late for him so that they could get some extra training in, an arrangement that suited them just fine since it was both beneficial for their work as Rangers and it was good to have some time to train without members of the public around. No worrying about passersby or Bulk and Skull related chaos.  


Adam and Rocky had been taking up Ernie's offer of late night training sessions a lot more often than usual lately, it was a good way to just be themselves and forget all the other stresses in their lives. Jason coming back had been a blessing sure but it had been hard on Rocky. After all, he'd been brought in originally to fill the void made by Jason's departure and now Jason was back, so where did that leave Rocky? The return of the former Ranger had left him feeling out of place in the team and Adam hadn't seen him around as much, though that wasn't entirely because of Rocky's personal issues in all fairness.

Adam had been pretty preoccupied himself what with the arrival of a new Yellow Ranger and all. He'd taken it upon himself to train Tanya in basic martial arts which took up a lot more of his time than he'd initially expected. She was improving certainly but it took time, time that Adam was more than willing to give to help further the Power Rangers and their fight against evil but it did take a toll of his and Rocky's friendship.  


They'd been best friends since 4th grade and had always been inseparable, of course they'd once been a trio but now they'd lost Aisha it was even more important to not lose their friendship as their lives changed so radically: different evils to fight, different colours to wear, different Zords and different powers, it all meant that they were changing as people and it was up to them to make sure it didn't change their friendship. So once, if not twice, a week they'd taken to meeting at Ernie's after closing, locking the doors behind them and putting each other through their paces. This particular day Adam was running late so Rocky had changed already and set up the space before making himself a drink. They always left enough money for Ernie to cover what they'd used so he never seemed to mind.  


A knock sounded out on the locked door and Rocky unlocked the doors to let his friend in. Adam stepped inside with his kit bag swung over his shoulder and a smile in place as he greeted Rocky.

As Rocky locked the door he tried to process the sight of his friend, seeing him in the green was still jarring at times. He was wearing one of those bandannas he'd always liked to wear with a dark green fitted t-shirt and black jeans. At least the black was familiar, unchanged.  


Rocky sat down at the bar again and sipped his juice before asking “So, how'd dinner go?”  


“Same as ever. We all ate, exchanged pleasantries and pretended that my Grandparents don't still disapprove of my mom's choice of husband.” Adam shrugged as he removed his jeans to pull on some pants more suitable for training. There was no need for changing rooms when it was just the two of them anyway, it just wasted more time.  


“That sucks, need to let some steam off on the punch bags?”  


“Nah, I'm not angry I just...I love my family. I just wish they loved each other, you know? Or at least got along better.” Adam shook his head, pulling off the bandanna and running his fingers through his hair. “Anyway, I'm here now so let's forget about it.”  


“You sure?” He knew it bugged Adam more than he liked to let on, the fact that he never talked about his family rifts proved how much it hurt him. Adam didn't deal with things by talking, he dealt with them by internalizing everything until Rocky poked or tickled it out of him.  


“Absolutely, now are we going to spar or what?” Apparently Adam was all business tonight, Rocky decided he clearly he had a lot more going on than he was willing to talk about yet but that was a plus side of martial arts and being Rangers, if you couldn't talk about what you were feeling then you could always train it out of your system.  


Rocky finished his juice and followed his friend down to the mats.  


They warmed up in a comfortable silence and though Rocky occasionally sent side-long, concerned glance or two at his friend, Adam seemed perfectly fine so he decided he wasn't going to push it.  


Once satisfactorily stretched and warmed, they began going through the motions at first. Though the main premise of these evenings was to train, it was mostly to spend time without the dramas that the other Rangers brought to the group so it wasn't often that they actually pushed themselves too hard. After all they had enough real battles that they didn't need to actually beat each other up. They would spar for a while, occasionally test out a new move that might prove useful in the future before hanging out for a while then clear up and head home.

Tonight was different though. Tonight Adam didn't hold back, he came at Rocky with full strength and the Blue Ranger was forced to fight hard to fend off the attack. When Adam's foot came flying up in a kick far too close to his face, he grabbed a tight hold of it and didn't let go.  


“What are you playing at?” Adam demanded, his voice had taken on an angry, harsh edge that was rarely ever heard as he was forced to stand on one leg in a more than slightly silly position.  


“I could ask you the same thing, you nearly took my head off!” Rocky replied, still reeling from the surprise strength of the attack. Only the day before they'd had to defeat a particularly nasty monster sent to earth by Mondo and whilst Rocky had hidden it well, he had taken some pretty nasty hits. Nothing that their usual friendly sparring couldn't handle but he wasn't exactly ready for combat yet.  


He hid his injuries well because that was part of being a Ranger, they put their lives on the line so often that it seemed foolish to complain about the smaller injuries. If you could still walk and talk and you'd stopped the earth from being taken over then there was nothing to complain about. Besides, their parents would get suspicious if they hadn't all become experts at hiding injuries and pain over the years. It was all a case of mind over matter but the last thing he needed was Adam pummeling him for stress release.  


“Let go, Rocky.” Adam demanded, trying to pull himself out of the other Ranger's grip and only managing to send himself flying off balance, falling back and bringing Rocky with him.

 

Moving quicker than the Green Ranger, Rocky grabbed his wrists and held tight as he looked down at the other teen. “Just calm down, ok? What's wrong with you?”  


Adam just glared up at him, seemingly even angrier, before flipping them over, slamming Rocky on his back and making him groan loudly. Stubbornly, despite the pain, he didn't let go of Adam.  


If they were still fighting against Rita and Zedd he would have been tempted to think they'd taken over Adam, it wouldn't have been first time they altered personalities of the Rangers after all, but that wasn't what was happening here and it didn't tend to be the Machine Empire's style anyway. 

Adam had always had a tendency to bottle things up after all and if Rocky didn't manage to get it out of him in time, it often exploded out. It hadn't exploded quite like this in a very long time though. Hopefully Adam would run out of steam sooner rather than later because Rocky wasn't so sure that his body could handle much more angry ranger fighting right now.  


“There is nothing wrong with me. Nothing.” Adam hissed through gritted teeth as he used his body to pin Rocky since his hands were still restrained tightly, no matter how hard he fought the Blue Ranger's grasp.  


“Then why are you so angry?” He was struggling to keep his own temper, this whole situation was ridiculous. If Adam had just talked to him when he'd first arrived they could have avoided all of this but, of course, Adam had to choose the difficult route and Rocky knew if he lost his temper now the whole situation could escalate unnecessarily and just cause even more grief. Instead of yelling or fighting as Adam still was, he just held the other teen's wrists tightly and refused to let go. This way Adam couldn't storm out or teleport away and avoid telling Rocky what had caused all of this, which he suspected the Green Ranger might do if given the chance.  


As Adam struggled against him furiously, Rocky's anger was replaced by something else entirely. Adam thrashed about angrily and his body naturally moved and rubbed against Rocky's creating a friction that wasn't wholly unwelcome. He tried to ignore it, ignore how good it felt, because Adam was hurting over something and needed him to be a friend right now. He'd soon tire himself out and then Rocky could release him and they'd talk it out, in the mean time the Blue Ranger just had to show some self restraint.  


Feeling an attraction to Adam wasn't exactly an alien experience to Rocky. There had been times in the past when he'd admired, even lusted after, his friend but he always managed to ignore and squash those feelings down because he really didn't have time to be dealing with that sort of stuff. They'd even kissed in the past not once but twice and each time had been forgotten and neatly swept under the rug because far greater issues had arisen. They were always Ranger's first after all.  


The first time they'd kissed had been the day before they'd had time reversed on them, turning them back into children and going on their quests for the Zeo crystals. With all that had been going on, the kiss had been pretty much forgotten. After all, kisses between anyone were pretty yucky when you were a kid and by the time they were teenagers again, it seemed to late too have 'The Talk' about it, and they were both busy reeling from losing Aisha and changing colours. It was easy to find excuses when you really didn't want to have the conversation.  


The second kiss hadn't been that long ago, just before all the Gold Ranger stuff happened and Jason came back, which of course once again allowed them to put the awkward conversation about why they had kissed onto the back burner for a while.  


Rocky preferred it that way because if they didn't talk about it, if they didn't acknowledge it then they could go on as normal but if Adam kept doing what he was doing then Rocky knew his body was going to react in a very obvious way and then they wouldn't be able to avoid acknowledging the elephant that had been in the room with them for months, ever since that first kiss.  


And then finally, Adam stilled. With the struggling subsiding so suddenly, Rocky thought it safe to assumed Adam had run out of steam and looked up at the other Ranger once again in order to ask him if he was ok. He was surprised to find Adam's face so much closer to his own, the Green Ranger's expression seemed taken aback but slowly a smile spread over his lips.  


A little shakily, eyes never leaving Adam's, Rocky released his wrists but instead of standing up as he expected the other Ranger to do, Adam placed a hand each side of Rocky on the mats below him, next to the Blue Ranger's shoulders.  


“Adam, what-” Rocky began to ask but his words became lost in a loud gasp of surprise as Adam slowly and very deliberately rolled his hips. Adam was hard, very hard, and he wasn't the only one either. Rocky wondered dimly when that had happened, he'd been so determined to not let Adam's close proximity effect him and yet, clearly, he'd lost the battle. All thoughts left his brain as Adam rocked his hips again, creating a delicious friction between their groins and causing Rocky to groan softly.  


The Blue Ranger's hands came up and gripped at the back of Adam's shirt tightly, just below the shoulder blades, as he lifted up his own hips to his friend's. Above him, the Green Ranger's eyes were half closed as he too moaned his pleasure. Adam's barely open, lustful gaze met his own and Rocky felt a jolt of something run through him, a feeling he'd never felt before though he didn't have time to even attempt to process it as Adam's lips were now on his and their bodies were grinding together again.  


His grip tightened on the other Ranger as their bodies moved together eagerly, desperately and Adam moaned into the kiss needily. This kiss wasn't quick and shy like the ones they'd swept under the rug, this kiss wasn't going to be forgotten as easily, Rocky was certain of it.  


As Adam moaned, Rocky tentatively pushed his tongue into the other teen's mouth, deepening their kiss. His eyes slid closed and he simply lost himself in the feeling of it all. One of his hand's moved from Adam's shoulder blades upwards to grip his neck. He'd held back from this for so long that it almost didn't feel real but then Adam's erection brushed against his through thin sweatpants and it was like tiny bolts of electricity were running through him and he knew no dream had ever felt this good.  


Gone were the worries about the Green Ranger's anger, gone were the thoughts of how this was wrong because they were Power Rangers and friends and both guys, there was just Adam's tongue and lips moving with his and it felt good and right. He never wanted this feeling to end, he wanted more but wasn't sure of how to go about it or how far Adam wanted this to go.  


Their lips parted as the need for oxygen became more apparent to them and the Blue Ranger stared up at his friend as their bodies stilled for the moment. There was silence filled only with the sound of their slightly ragged breathing as they watched one another, Rocky was searching for a sign from Adam. Keep going or stop? Acknowledge the feelings he'd been having for months or sweep them back under the rug?  


Slowly, Adam's gaze moved from Rocky's eyes to his lips and the Blue Ranger decided that was as good as sign as any. Taking the initiative, Rocky used his weight to roll them over and pushed Adam onto his back before leaning down and kissing him hard on the mouth. Before he could lose his nerve, he braced himself and put all of his weight on his right hand somewhere beside Adam's head and began to move the left down Adam's chest.  


As his fingertips hovered for a moment at the waistband of Adam's black sweatpants, the Ranger below him opened his eyes and Rocky felt a smile against his lips that encouraged him to slide his hand under the material.  


He felt butterflies of nervousness in his stomach as his hand moved further down, into Adam's boxers. There'd be no going back from this, a kiss could be brushed off and forgotten but this, this couldn't be brushed off. They were definitely crossing a line here.  


“Rocky...” He hadn't realised his hand had stilled again until Adam's plea brought him crashing back to earth. “Please.” Their lips brushed together as the Green Ranger whispered softly, their eyes firmly locked together as Rocky's fingers finally circled around Adam's erection.  


The Green Ranger groaned at first contact, throwing his head back as his body arched up to the source of pleasure and inadvertently exposing his neck to Rocky. Immediately, the Blue Ranger's lips were moving over the hot skin of Adam's neck with light, soft kisses as he slowly began to stroke.  


He could do this, he knew he could do this because he'd done it on himself enough times to definitely know what felt good. Though there were obviously new and different factors he'd never had to take into account before but judging by the fact that Adam's moans and gasps were growing more frequent he definitely wasn't doing anything too wrong. Growing more confident, he began to slowly circle his his thumb over the head of Adam's cock, smearing the leaking precum a little as Adam's hips thrust up eagerly as he gasped Rocky's name louder.  


Rocky's mouth moved to Adam's ear, kissing softly before murmuring “That good?”

 

His tongue flicked out, teasing the shell of the other teen's ear as Adam let out a small, needy whimper. When Rocky pulled back a little, hand still stroking Adam's cock gradually faster to try to keep in time with his bucking hips, he could see how unusually flushed the other Ranger's cheeks were.  


“Rocky, I'm gonna...” Adam half-choked out as he moaned, his breathing growing harsher as he clutched tightly at Rocky's biceps.  


Rocky couldn't hold back a smirk, pleased with himself as Adam's eyes rolled back in pleasure and his body shuddered violently. He softly kissed the corner of Adam's mouth as the Green Ranger came loudly, moaning Rocky's name.  


As Adam tried to catch his breath, Rocky pulled his hand out of Adam's sweatpants and looked around for somewhere to wipe his hand somewhat awkwardly. When he caught Adam's eyes, the Green Ranger grinned a touch bashfully before pulling off his shirt and handing it over.  


“Here. I've got a spare one with me.” He said a touch sheepishly as he propped himself up on his elbows. “So...that was, um, new for us...”  


“Yeah,” Rocky agreed with a small laugh as he wiped his hand clean. “Yeah it was. Are you ok?”  


“More than.” Adam grinned, apparently over his embarrassment now that it was clear that Rocky wasn't going to freak or run out. “Come here.”  


Instead of waiting for Rocky to move, Adam reached out and took a hold of his shirt, tugging him closer. For his part, Rocky let himself get pulled back down onto his best friend and kissed him eagerly.  


He nipped at Adam's lower lip experimentally causing the other teen to groan again. Hearing Adam moaning and groaning was certainly a sound he could get used to Rocky decided as the Green Ranger's hands started to pull at his clothes, tugging his blue vest up insistently.  


Reluctantly, Rocky broke the kiss and sat up enough for Adam to pull it off and throw it away. They didn't pause though, he immediately wrapped his arms around Adam's waist, their bare chests pressing together as they kissed deeply.  


He was relieved that Adam hadn't made a big deal about the heavy bruising on his left side from yesterday's fall since although it was tender to touch, it certainly didn't prevent them from doing this. Whatever this was. The start of something amazing he hoped but he knew not to get his hopes up. There were plenty of reasons why they shouldn't be doing this, especially doing this in a long term way but Adam was kissing him and he was finding it hard to care about anything else.  


Adam's hands lightly caressed up his spine, slowly traveling as they kissed. Gently moving out and mapping out the muscles and tendons of Rocky's back and then lightly to his sides causing him to hiss into the kiss and flinch.  


“Let me see?” Adam's brow was furrowed in concern and, knowing arguing was futile, Rocky turned a little to the side and lifted his arm a little, giving the other Ranger a clear view of the deep purple and blue bruising. He fought not to flinch as Adam's fingers lightly traced over the discoloured area, checking his ribs.  


“This looks nasty.” He commented quietly before kissing Rocky's shoulder softly.  


“We've both had worse, nothing's broken.” Rocky brushed off the injury with a smile. “So don't worry, yeah? You're not gonna break me.” He was still painfully hard and whilst he knew he'd appreciate Adam's concern later, he hadn't appreciated the break in the kiss or contact at the time and still didn't. There was also the little fact that he was still more than a little distracted by the fact that he was more turned on right now than he could ever remember being.  


A grin spread across the Green Ranger's face as his hands moved to Rocky's hips and tugged him closer as he sat back. In one swift move, Rocky found himself straddling his best friend with his still clothed erection pressing into Adam's bare stomach.  


“Well, I better do something about this then.” Adam's hand cupped his tented crotch, teasing as his lent up to brush his lips against Rocky's. Breathing quickening from anticipation, the Blue Ranger's hands ran through Adam's hair and came to rest at the back of his neck as he kissed him passionately, hips rocking more than a little insistently. Adam took the hint. He pushed his thumbs under the waistband of Rocky's track pants and boxers before yanking them both down easily, without even breaking the kiss.

 

Rocky's eyes flew open as he moan his pleasure at Adam's hand wrapping around his hard cock, his fingers tightened in Adam's hair as he breathed through his nose harshly. Now he understood why Adam had reacted so vocally to his touch. Touching yourself like that could be pretty good but some else doing it while you were making out was on another level entirely.  


Adam's tongue brushed gently against his as he let out a soft whimper of need, it felt amazing but he still felt like he needed something more. He wanted Adam more with every moment that passed, so much he knew that they couldn't just go back to being friends, they'd gone too far for that.  


“Adam, oh God, Adam!” He broke the kiss and threw his head back as he started rocking him hips in time with Adam's fist. He felt the hand that had been resting on his hip start to move lower, cheekily grabbing his ass as Adam's lips found his throat. He knew he would be coming very quickly if Adam kept this up.  


He groaned and cussed breathily as teeth scraped over his Adam's apple, for a moment he involuntarily dug his nails into the back of Adam's neck and shoulders as he responded, causing the other Ranger to gasp then chuckle.  


“Sorry...” Rocky mumbled, a touch embarrassed as he brought his gaze back down and met Adam's. The Green Ranger's brown eyes were filled with glee as he grinned back and stole a kiss, his hand slowing it's movements but not stopping or breaking rhythm even for a moment.  


“Don't be.” Adam murmured with a smile before stealing another kiss. “Just lie back, yeah? I wanna try something.” His hand suddenly stopped in it's movement and Rocky couldn't hold back the disappointed whimper that escaped his lips.  


With Adam's guidance, he moved off of the Green Ranger's lap and lay back on the cool, blue mat with building anticipation for what his best friend had planned for him. Rocky looked up at him with trust as Adam tenderly caressed his cheek, this gentleness was almost strange when he considered that only ten minutes or so before the Green Ranger had been making a good attempt at kicking his head clean off.  


Adam's thumb lightly ran over his lower lip and he nipped it playfully before sighing pleasurably as Adam's other hand finally closed around his erection again. His eyes closed tightly again as he moaned again, feeling Adam's lips kiss down his neck lightly, gently nipping and sucking at the exposed skin.  


Whilst the lips gradually moved lower on his chest and his hips bucked up with loud groans issuing from his mouth, somewhere in the fuzzy haze of his brain Rocky suddenly realised what Adam had meant by wanting to 'try something'.  


“Wait Ad...you don't...have-” He was already struggling to form his sentence as his breath came quick and uneven and his words became punctuated with moans and gasps in response to Adam's teasing hand ghosting over his desperately hard cock, when Adam cut him off from speaking by pressing a finger to his lips.  


He barely had time to react to the fact that Adam's hand was no longer jerking him off because he could feel Adam's hot breath on him before gasping louder than ever as the Green Ranger's tongue tentatively darted out. Rocky's hand immediately flew to the back of the other teen's head as he moaned his name loudly, trying his hardest to keep his hips at least relatively still. His hand didn't hold Adam there, it just stroked his hair and neck gently, encouragingly. Slowly, Adam opened his mouth and slid his lips over the head of Rocky's cock and sucked experimentally.  


“Oh God...Adam...so good...” His body involuntarily trembled and arched up off of the mat as he experienced pleasure like never before. He could barely stand it, couldn't comprehend it, this wet, hot pleasure. He'd never felt anything this good before and knew it would be over all too soon.  


Rocky moaned the other Ranger's name over and over, growing ever louder, as Adam's inexperience mouth sucked and licked him to the most explosive orgasm he'd ever experienced. Every muscle in his body quaked and spasmed as he lost control of himself, he tried to warn Adam but he wasn't sure if he managed to. His mind was so clouded and his own moans ringing in his ears so loudly  that he wasn't quite sure whether what he'd shouted out was anything even remotely resembling English, let alone a warning.  


Slowly, as his breathing returned to normal, he blinked furiously and tried his best to order his thoughts into something comprehensible because he knew they should have 'A Talk' or say something at least. Gradually, his head cleared as he was aware of Adam redressing him and he managed to lift his hips a little to aid him before Adam lay back next him him, a touch out of breath and grinning widely.  


“Wow,” Rocky murmur softly, matching the smile as he rolled on his side to face the Green Ranger. As he studied Adam's flushed, exuberant face he noticed with a strange jolt to his stomach that there was something glistening in the light at the corner of Adam's mouth. His cum.  


Rocky reached out over the small distance between them and wiped his best friend's mouth clean with his thumb. Adam's grin turned slightly sheepish for a split moment as he realised what Rocky was doing before his expression took on a wicked glint and his tongue darted out again.  


“Taste good?” Rocky asked, fighting the urge to laugh.  


“Could definitely get used to it.” Adam smiled back, shifting a little closer to initiate another kiss. Rocky hesitated for several seconds before mentally shrugging and crushing his lips against Adam's. There was no point in getting coy now after all and he found that Adam was right: whilst it did lend to a slightly alien taste to the kiss, it certainly wasn't bad in any way. They'd been getting used to a lot of new things lately so it wasn't going to be that hard, no pun intended.  


As the kiss ended, Rocky's hand came to rest lightly just below Adam's ear as he tried to hold back the urge to laugh at his thoughts.  


“You know, when I suggested we get together and let off some steam...” He trailed off as he finally gave into his giddy urges and was relieved when Adam chuckled too, his arm still coiled around Rocky's waist. It felt right and comfortable as their foreheads lent together lightly.  


“Are you going to tell me what made you so angry?” Rocky eventually asked after having lain there in silence with Adam for several minutes. He couldn't help it. He had to know, he felt like he had a right to know. He had never seen Adam so angry before, especially not in training or even in battle for that matter. Their martial arts training taught them discipline and the value of self control, not brute force and rage.  


Adam's eyes flickered downward to avoid Rocky's as he remained silent, his mind clearly churning away as he decided what to tell. He took a deep breath before saying softly.  


“Only thing Dad and Grandpa agree on is that there's something wrong with me,” He explained and then swallowed hard. Rocky's thumb gently stroking his cheek soothingly as he waited for the other teen to elaborate.  


“Because I've never had a girlfriend.” He finished very quietly and Rocky didn't know what to say. He knew his parents occasionally made comments about the lack of dating in his life but he could easily distract them with the fact that he had good grades, excelled in martial arts and used his free time to teach and mentor kids, if all else failed he played the 'it's just so hard since Aisha left me' card since they'd always assumed she was his girlfriend.

Adam didn't even have that though and he knew full well that Adam's father wouldn't accept the 'I'm too busy' excuse either. Adam's father had always had strong views about the fact that his son didn't play football like he had and wasn't the school heart throb as he'd allegedly been and Rocky knew that Adam was reminded of it often so nothing he said would wipe that slate clean. That didn't mean he wouldn't try though so he lent forward and kissed Adam softly before telling him.

 

“There's nothing wrong with you if you ask me. You're a superhero, you're my best friend.”  


Slowly, Adam smiled though his eyes were still suspiciously glittery in the light. “After sucking you off I'd at least expect you to add 'boyfriend' to that list.”  


“Deal.” Rocky grinned back.  
  


And so there it was, after months of dancing around the issue, of blaming every and any change in their lives but that first kiss for the strange tension between them, finally they'd made sense of what it all meant. It had only taken a disastrous family dinner followed by a violent and yet somehow homo-erotic wrestling match to bring it all to light. Rocky had the feeling that it would have been so much easier if Aisha had been there to just bash their head together to begin with.  


“Rocky.” Adam's voice was suddenly loud and serious, jarring Rocky from his thoughts and causing him to freeze from having been affectionately rubbing his nose against Adam's in an Eskimo kiss.  


“What?” He asked, tension running through him as he pulled back enough to see Adam's face was suddenly full of concern.  


“Does Ernie have security cameras?”

 


End file.
